What is the difference between light and dark
by Flying Cheesecake
Summary: what happens to a love hidden in the shadows a broken heart with a beutiful secret. A werewolf with out his mate. A girl blessed with pain and happiness everyday. there is no escape between light and darkness


What's the Difference between Darkness and Light?

Prologue

One more push ms granger 1 2 3 said the healer

ARRRGGGHHHHHH I can't do this I sobbed

Yes one more push and we have a beautiful baby around the house we have been waiting 9 months for this don't give up now said my best friend Anna.

Fine I screamed and pushed with all my might then I heard the screams of my baby.

It's a girl said the mid wife.

I lay on the hospital bed waiting for my babies' barley able to stay awake.

You did it mione I could never do it we are going to have so much fun. Ohhhh what are we going to name them w went over so many names but you hated them all. Anna twittered on but I blocked her out.

Finally the healer brought out my baby wrapped in silver blanket. She had a tuft a silver blonde hair coming up when she opened her eyes I almost died of shock there were the ocean blue/green eyes I've come to no with flecks of silver and gold. As I looked down at my baby I started to cry.

It will be ok I will be there to help every step of the way Hermione said Anna softly.

Its not that I said through my tears it's just she is so beautiful it takes my breath away. I no her name Dimetria it means goddess of the moon. My darling angle.

Awwww I love it say hi to Aunty Anna she squealed.

Shhh there sleeping I scolded my friend with a sleepy smile on my face.

Already a mother it good to see you so happy and you should get some rest you just had a major work out session and you need to rest smiled Anna as she took my angle out of my arms and held them tight as I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Chapter 1

Hi I'm Hermione granger and I'm in a little trouble I'm 16 and pregnant. Yes you heard right the Hogwarts bookworm got pregnant at 16. I fell in love with someone who loved me just as much but we could never be together I couldn't hide my love in the shadows anymore so I left and ran away to America. The very next day I found out I was pregnant. I was so scared I was in a different country I didn't have any money I was pregnant and had no place to stay all I had were the clothes on my back and my wand. Then I met Anna I was sitting in central park on a bench crying my eyes out. She saw me and came over.

Flashback

Umm hello do you need some help are you hurt said a girls who looked about 18 with long blonde hair and perfect features.

Its o o ok I'm fi fine I managed out before breaking down into hysterics clutching my wand in one hand not even bothering to hide it to strangers it looks like I had just picked up a twig from the ground.

Her eyes widened as she saw my wand. You are not ok I'm a witch to and I'm taking you back to my apartment she said as she grabbed me and quickly apparated to her apartment.

She led me to the bathroom and gave me some of her clothes to change into when I came out still crying my eyes out she gave me a mug of hot coco.

Now tell me what's wrong uhh what's your name.

Hermione I said softly.

Well Hermione I'm Anna now tell me what's wrong.

I ran away I said as I finally stoped crying.

Where from are you still in school how old are you what happened she said all at once.

Whoa sow down I managed a small smile.

Yeah I talk really fast sometimes ha ha yeah anyway

Well I'm from England I went to Hogwarts I'm supposed to be in 6th year now but I just couldn't do it anymore. I fell in love with the perfect guy and he loved me to but no one else could no or everything would turn to hell. Well I was sick of it him pretending like I wasn't there or flirting with other girls while I cried. He always said we wont have to hide forever it will al just go away it wont be a problem. So left with no plan or even money, leaving everything in my old life behind. Then the worst happened your going to think I'm horrible I'm I'm I'm pregnant I'm only 16 all alone and pregnant I said breaking down once again in the helpless witch's arms.

Awwwww honey its going to be ok are you going to keep it she said hoping she would.

Yes I said suddenly determine my baby will be my reminder of the happiest time in my life before it all fell apart I'm sorry for putting this all on you, I don't even no who you are I said felling a hell of a lot better than before.

Hi hi well my name is Anna rose I'm 17 just graduated Salem academy for witch craft. I'm a half blood and both my parents died in a car crash when I was very little.

Im sorry I said.

Its ok I never new them so it makes it a little better. They left me a hell of a lot of money im the richest person in America I just don't let the world no that. Currently single and love children and English people so your in luck you can stay here Hermione.

I could never intrude like that I could be a mass murderer I said overwhelmed at her generosity.

Don't be silly you look nothing like a mass murderer and you wouldn't be intruding I have no life I like you Hermione you are a nice girl who bad things have happened to. Plus I need someone to keep me company I have nothing to do or any one to spend my money on.

I would only get in the way I persisted.

I'm not taking no for an answer you have no where to go and you have someone else to worry about now to so I'm officially kidnapping you she laughed.

Ok thank you so much I'll pay you back I gushed.

Don't even dream of it you're my sister now, I'm going to be an aunty. I'm going to spoil the both of you rotten she said gleefully. Ops my bad I'm talking too much again you will get used to that. So tell me everything about your self.

Well my name is Hermione granger. Well not really I was adopted I'm actually Hermione slewn, I'm a pureblood but everybody thinks I'm a muggleborn. I'm 16 best friends with Harry potter and Ron weasley well I was. I was supposed to be head girl next year. Currently suffering heartbreak but I no I still love him I said whilst hugging Anna.

Don't worry were going to be all right what's his name mione if you don't mind telling me the basterd's name she said

Remus lupin he is 15 years older then me but I still love him.

Well he doesn't deserve you and your baby. You and your baby can have the second master bedroom it the same size as my room which is just across the hall from yours.

After that me and Anna talked I found out we are so much alike its scary we could have been twins that's how scary. I have only known her a few days but it feels like I've known her forever. I'm so lucky I've found her to help me through it.

Chapter 2 shopping

How far along are you? Asked Anna one day about a month later.

7 months I think maybe more I'm not so sure I said going back to painting my nails which I have been doing non stop for about an hour.

Yay that means we need to get some baby stuff like cots, prams nappy's bottles dummy's baby books a changing table a baby wand a toy broom clothes heaps of Toys. You also need stuff you can't keep wearing my baggy t shirts anymore mione that means shopping!!!

Whoa slow down there Anna your blow up I said watching my friend buzz up and down way to fast to be humanly possible.

Come on lets go mione she said impatiently.

Hold on wait I have to get up its not that easy any more now I'm huge.

Your not huge you're biggish but not huge she said making me burst out laughing. Come on we have to go she said pushing me over to the fire place.

Ok where are we going to go I said finally stopping laughing wiping away a few stray tears? Damm these hormones I thought to myself.

Baby land it's this place in Salem that's out magical capital for New York it has everything for magical baby's there she said grabbing some floo powder. You go first mione so you don't get lost.

Sure you just don't want me to fall over I grumbled.

Well there is that to she laughed as I disappeared in the emerald flames. When I stepped out of the fire place I looked up in awe it looked just like diagon ally. I was hit with a pang of homesickness. Just then Anna burst from the flames making me come back to reality.

Come on Hermione this way she whined sounding like a baby her self.

Im coming rosy I teased, I always called her rosy when she acts like a child which is pretty much all the time I silently laughed at the cross look on her face.

When we entered the small looking shop I was gob smacked Anna was right it had everything.

We spent 4 hours straight shopping then we had lunch then we spent another 3 hours shopping. We bought a 4 poster crib which had a sleep spell on it so when you wanted your baby to sleep it would till you wanted it to wake up and it was big enough for three babies. It was ebony with silver drapes with matching blankets and pillows. It also came with a matching change table which was charmed to change the baby's nappy for you. Then we bought a mountain of baby books and baby spells. Then we got high chair made out of silver and white gold. Then we bought mountains and mountains of baby clothes all black white silver pink gold red and purple, with booties that match each outfit. We bought a baby bath made out of onyx and mother of pearl with a baby hair brush made out of onyx with mother of pearl and diamonds and baby wash that never fan out that made my baby's skin feel like satin. A bought a plush baby rug that was light lavender and silver. Then we went and got heaps of maternity clothes that actually looked good on me. Then we went to the toys that's when Anna went nuts she grabbed every teddy bear on the shelves then she went to grab many other expensive baby play items.

Something caught my eye it was a baby mobile it was black silk with wolf's and moons hanging from it with a song that sounded so familiar. Look what I found said Anna as she rushed up to me holding a white gold and diamond onyx baby wand. Oh that is beautiful you don't need to go that far.

Yes I do she laughed and rushed off.

I bought a plush wolfs howling to the moon. After that we bought a mountain of bottles that we made out of diamond. Then we went home and set everything up.

Thank you so much Anna how can I ever thank you for everything.

You can thank me bye letting me be the baby's life she said as tears pricked my eyes.

What are you going to do say Anna who was holding me while cried? Suddenly I clutched my stomach as a trickle of water travelled down my leg.

Oh my god oh my god ohmygodOHMYGOD OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!!! I screamed.

What happened did the baby kick she squealed.

No my water broke I screamed in pain.

Now it was her turn to panic ok baby bag baby bag where is the baby bag she said rushing around I've got it I said calmly.

Ok lets floo to salem maternity ward then she said pushing me towards the fire place.

No I want to go to St mongoose I said stubbornly

What happens if you see them she said


End file.
